


Draco's Plan

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [61]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Draco may not be thinking clearly.





	Draco's Plan

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 479: Go.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Draco’s Plan

~

Malfoy lay beside Harry in silence. 

Worried, Harry watched him. “Malfoy? You all right?”

“What do you think? Malfoy groaned. “I can’t believe she embarrassed me in front of you.” 

“Yeah.” Harry coughed. “I tried to go, to allow you to talk in private, but she wouldn’t—” 

“I know what happened, Potter,” Malfoy sighed wearily. “I _was_ there, after all.” 

“Right.” Harry shifted. “Look, maybe I should head home, give you privacy—”

“To what?” Malfoy’s eyes popped open. “Sit and ruminate on her lecture? No thanks.”

Harry cleared his throat. “What do you want to do, then? What’s your plan?” 

~

Malfoy paused, his eyes going distant. 

After a moment, Harry sighed. “Look, if you need me to go, just say the word and I will. No worries.”

Malfoy’s eyes snapped back to Harry’s. “I told you, that won’t be necessary.” Sitting up, he ran a hand though his hair. “I’m not pleased you witnessed that, but maybe it’s for the best.” 

“How?” Harry frowned. “I dunno if you noticed, but your mum isn’t happy.” 

“You don’t say?” Malfoy snapped, tone dry. “Well, I think I’m about to make her and _Gawain_ really happy.” 

“How?” 

Malfoy sighed. “I’m going to resign.” 

~


End file.
